


i regret you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [19]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Penyesalan Kakeru mendorongnya untuk pergi.





	i regret you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Satu, Kakeru sudah merenggut Touko dari teman-temannya. Secara tidak langsung dia telah merusak pertemanan indah mereka yang usianya sudah lebih panjang ketimbang kedatangan Kakeru ke Hinode.

Dua, Kakeru sudah membiarkan Touko melihat hal-hal mengerikan sendirian. Salju di musim panas? Serangan elang di pinggir pantai? Jatuhnya Kakeru dari ketinggian?

Tiga, Kakeru sudah membawa Touko ke dalam bahaya. Salah satunya, yang paling parah, adalah membiarkan gadis itu mendengarkan permainan piano ibunya dan membuatnya pingsan setelah itu.

"Aku selalu membawa masalah kepada orang yang dekat denganku," ujar Kakeru kepada Touko saat gadis itu telah siuman. "Lebih baik aku pergi."

_Karena aku menyesal telah membuatmu mengalami hal-hal buruk...._


End file.
